ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
GM:Team
Game Manual #GM:Introduction #GM:Team #GM:Riders #GM:Races/Tours #GM:Ranking #GM:Race Break #GM:Training #GM:Talent Scout #GM:Economy #GM:Equipment #GM:Staff #GM:Tactics Team :Behind every team is an organization consisting of the manager, the staff and her riders. The riders are the core of the team, while the staff contributes to the team in a positive way. It's up to you, the manager, to establish a good organization with success, popularity and econmic growth. The Team Page :The team page is the center of your team and can be found in the left menu (on cyclingsimulator.com) by following the link with the same name as your team. The page contains an overview of your own team, including informations on ranking, outfits, riders, and much more. A similar profile is available for other teams and you can check them out down the road when you meet them in competition, in example. :One of the most important things on your team profile is the table of riders, which is explained in the manual's chapter on GM:Riders. :Information on ranking as well as available cash is listed in the left menu to constantly give you an overview of your situation. Outfit :Each team has its own outfit which can be designed by the manager and changed as often as the manager wants to - it's completely free of charge. By the end of every season (day 90), the teams' jerseys will be saved in the historic database. The history database of your teams' jerseys can be checked here :When designing the jersey for your team, the jersey is seperated into three sections: *Body *Arms *Sides :Each part can have its own colour and design and it's up each manager to come up with a combination he or she likes. The outfit can be changed by following the link below the jersery, which by standard is white, at the team profile page. Results :Your own team's result is displayed in the left menu, while you'll find the results of other teams on their profile page. Clicking the title of the result box leads you to an overview page of the 10 most recent races your or another team participated in with a top 9 result list available. This can also be found by following the "Team" menu in the top and picking the sublink called "Results". :Results are mostly positions in the top three resulting in a podium. There are however exceptions. In classics, tours and the world championships any position in the top nine is considered as a result. These results are the onces displayed and counted. Ranking :Every team is a part of the global rankings. By winning races or finishing in good positions the team gains points and thereby moves up on the ranking. The team with the most point is ranked 1st, the second highest score is 2nd, and so on. You can read more about the GM:Ranking here. National ranking :Besides the global rankings, there's also the national ranking. Each team can compare themselves to the other teams from the given nation by comparing the same points that count in the global rankings. :The ranking is mentioned next to a flag symbolising either a national rank by showing the national flag or a global rank by showing a "world flag" (Looking like this: ).